Niñero
by DotyFaspyn
Summary: La edad no es factor para determinar tu capacidad de ser responsable. Y eso es lo que Scorpius demostrara al enfrentarse a la terrible tarea de cuidar de su hermana menor.


Albus le había confesado que tener una hermana pequeña era algo difícil pero Scorpius nunca imagino ser hermano mayor trabajo titánico.  
Y allí estaba el, el niñero más joven del mundo. Con tan solo 7 años estaba a los pies de la cuna de su pequeña hermanita Casiopeda, rogándole que de una buena vez cerrara la boca.  
Tampoco el soborno de cromos edición especial había resultado.

Todo inicio hace 15 minutos cuando con su llanto ensordecedor, logro despertarlo de su feliz sueño que involucraba una snitch dorada en su mano, una lluvia de ranas de chocolate y algo parecido a un perro con la cabeza de Roger Parkinson. Los primeros 5 minutos había tratado de arrastrar ese insoportable ruido a un oscuro y pequeño rincón de su mente, pero este creció y le fue imposible volver a dormir. Espero otros 5 minutos esperando que Tedy, original niñero, atendiera a la pequeña Malfoy, pero no hubo sonido alguno de pasos.  
Extrañado había salido de su habitación, tres puertas a la derecha de la habitación de Casiopeda, e ir en búsqueda del responsable de la casa. Grande fue su sorpresa que al acercarse a la sala de estar se encontró con otro escándalo igual que el de arriba.  
Los ronquidos de Tedy competían con los llanto de Casiopeda, pero a diferencia de la función irritante que daba la bebe, la de Tedy era visualmente genial. Por cada ronquido su nariz cambiaba: de cerdo a cocodrilo, de cocodrilo a pato, de pato a burro y de burro a tiburón. En otro momento podría disfrutar del espectáculo pero haría tenía que resolver el problema de su hermana, o mejor dicho, del problema que representaba su hermana.

Que el heredero Malfoy no podía conciliar sus 8 horas de sueño.

Scorpius molesto se colocó a jun lado de la cuna, la cual estaba colocada justo en el centro de la habitación, rodeada por una ridícula cantidad cursis peluches de distintas especies mágicas y no mágicas. A sus pies había un sonriente unicornio y entre los barrotes se lo mostro a la pequeña.

\- ¿Casy, ves a este animal? –la curiosidad de la infante transformo su llanto en soportables sollozos y poso sus enormes ojos pardos sobre el peluche encima de su cabeza. El rubio sonrió satisfecho – Dice que si no paras de llorar, te picara los ojos con su cuerno.

Justo en ese momento Casiopeda rompió en un nuevo llanto, y Scorpius aturdido soltó el juguete que cayó sobre el rostro de la bebe y dando el resultado que el golpe aumentara el escándalo.

\- Por Merlín, preferiría asistir a la opera de una sirena que seguir escuchándote – dijo mientras se tapaba fuertemente ambos oídos.

Algo debía pasar que impidiera que la niña cayera dormida, algo debía tener.

Hambre.

Si, tal vez lo que la niña sufría por falta de alimento. Scorpius con una nueva esperanza salió disparado a la cocina, y comenzó su búsqueda de comida para bebe.

¿Qué comerían los bebes? Los bebes eran chimuelos así que tendría que ser algo suave, y eran estúpidos así que no necesariamente debía de ser delicioso. Fácil.  
Sin embargo, el alma se le cayó a los pies al descubrir que tanto el refrigerador como la alacena tenían colocados un candado invisible que cada vez que tratara de abrir la puerta aparecía a la vista junto con el lema:  
"Scorpius es tarde, vuelve a la cama"  
Seguramente su madre había colocado ese hechizo sabiendo que podría colarse a la cocina a robar helado del congelador o papas de la alacena. Su madre era una mujer cruel, que sin saber había mataría de hambre a su hija y vuelto loco a su hijo.

Se desparramo por el suelo de la cocina y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, resignado a fracasar en su misión de hermano mayor.

Más no pasó más de 1 minuto y una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios. Su madre era malvada, mas sin embargo, su padre era piadoso.

Corrió a su habitación y como había imaginado, su amado padre había colocado un paquete de galletas sobre el buro de su habitación, sospechando lo que haría su esposa antes de salir. Con paquete en mano corrió a la habitación de su hermana.

-¡Rayos! Olvide lo de tus dientes – se golpeó la frente, odiándose por olvidar algo con obvio.

Ideando se le ocurrió suavizar las galletas en agua. Entrando al baño y poniéndose puntitas remojo cada pieza, cambiando la textura.

Satisfecho se acercó a la bebe que ahora había transformado sus gritos en pucheros de enojo. Scorpius debía admitir que su hermana era muy linda. Cada invitado o familiar que llegaba a la mansión alababa la hermosura de la bebe. Los ojos de la madre y los rasgos y el cabello del padre.

-Oh querido, es idéntica a ti – su abuela Cissy comentaba siempre que tenía en sus brazos a la niña.

Scorpius se quedó quieto, apreciándola muy de cerca y noto algo que lo sorprendió. Todos estaban equivocados. La bebe a simple vista era muy parecida a su padre pero si realmente la miraban se podrían dar cuenta que era exactamente como su madre, solo ahora que la niña hacia esos adorables pucheros pudo notarlo.

-Desacuerdo Casy, no es comida para bebe pero te prometo que te van a encantar - prometió Scorpius.

Pronto se dio cuenta que la niña no tenía hambre pues se rehusó a huir del bocado que le colocaban sobre los labios. Abatido cayó sobre su trasero, apoyando su espalda en los barrotes de la cuna.

Ya no lloraba, pero Scorpius no parecía importarle. Lo que le importaba ahora es que su hermanita no estaba contenta, y él no podría dormir si su hermanita no estaba contenta.

\- Esto debe de ser típico de nosotros los hermanos mayores, ¿No crees así, Casy? – pregunto cansado el rubio – El no poder estar en paz hasta que las caprichosas de sus hermanas estén felices.

Inhalo hondo, queriendo despejar un poco su mente y dio una arcada al percatarse de un olor nauseabundo en la habitación. Entre ida y vuelta no se había dado cuenta de ello. Giro a ambos lados buscando el origen de ese hedor, y su piel se puso más pálida de lo que ya era al enterarse que el ese terrible aroma provenía del trasero de Casiopeda.

\- ¡No! ¡Jamás! – Negó rotundamente – Soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca se rebajarían a tocar un pañal.

Deambulo como león enjaulado de pared a pared, buscando una idea que lo salvara de la horrorosa tarea de cambiar un pañal.

\- Por Merlín, no puedo Casy, tienes mierda – explico Scorpius desde un rincón.

Casiopeda que se había limitado a hacer caras y pucheros, volvió a su anterior tarea de pegar gritos y derramar lágrimas.  
El rostro de Scorpius se deformo en una mueca de angustia y con temor se acercó a la bebe, con cada paso se hacía a la idea que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

\- Está bien – exclamo rendido a los pies de la cuna – Solo esperame iré por cinta. Sé dónde papa guarda las herramientas.

* * *

Tedy despertó bruscamente al sentir entre sueños como una frialdad húmeda recorría cada perímetro de su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos en lo primero que se percató, sorprendido, era que estaba completamente mojado, y lo segundo fue que frente a él, en el sillón de cuero negro sonriéndole de forma sombría, se hallaba Draco Malfoy.

\- Edward, ¿disfrutaste tu siesta? – pregunto de una forma tan fría, que sintió como sus vellos se erizaban.

\- ¡Hey, tío Draco! ¿Qué tal la velada? – saludo nerviosamente mientras cruzaba torpemente las piernas – Me imagino que fue terriblemente aburrida ¿Había mucha gente? ¿Viste a tío Ron o a tío Harry en la fiesta del Minister…

\- Edward, no sabia si debía despertarte con agua helada común o agua infestada de pirañas, la verdad lamento no haber optado por la segunda.

\- Tu siempre tan misericordioso tío – dijo Teddy al rascarse incomodo la nuca – Lamento haberme quedado dormido, últimamente los partidos de qui…

\- Largo de mi casa – sentencio Draco sin borrar esa tétrica sonrisa.

El joven mago viendo que no tenía ningún argumento con cual defenderse, avergonzado se levantó del sillón y se limpió las migas de papas que tenía sobre su, aun, suéter empapado.  
Dirigiéndose con la cabeza gacha se retiró de la habitación y antes de salir completamente se detuvo y giro sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Puedo ir a despedirme de tía Hermione? –Pregunto esperanzado.

\- No lo creo, ahorita está verificando si tus responsabilidades están bien – Draco le levanto lentamente de su lugar y camino hacia el joven animago – Si alguno de ellos tiene un leve rasguño, creeme cuando te digo que mis pirañas serian dulces pececitos a comparación de las bestias que ella invocaría.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico al saber que su tío no exageraba al decirle aquello.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta – Draco se ofreció amablemente.

\- A la chimenea – corrigió confundido Tedy.

\- No Edward – dijo Draco divertido haciendo un ademan ligero con su mano - te largas de mi casa por la puerta.

\- ¡Pero tardare mucho en llegar a casa de mi abuela! – exclamo con los ojos desorbitados ante la perspectiva de tener que caminar bajo la nieve de Londres por horas.

\- ¡Merlín! – el rubio pareció detenerse a contemplar ese suceso y desinteresado conjuro una bufanda – Colocala sobre tu nariz, no queremos que te enfermes.

Y sin más, abrió la puerta de la entrada y empujo a Tedy hacia afuera.

\- Sobrino, fue un gusto tenerte de lacra en mi mansión- sin contemplaciones cerro de un portazo la pesada puerta.

\- Los veré en navidad tío – un Tedy de aspecto lamentable se despedía desde una esquina de una ventana.

* * *

Draco se extrañó al encontrar a Hermione en el marco de la puerta de Casiopeda.

\- ¿Por qué demonios te quedas allí par…

\- Shh – ella enseguida lo interrumpió y con una señal le pidió silencio – Ven, mira Draco.

Hermione tomo su mano y le mostro la escena que se desarrollaba en el cuarto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Cuando entres a Hogwarts tendrás tu propia varita – Scorpius le decía a Casiopeda mientras la niña reía por todas las mariposas que volaban libremente por toda la habitación. Mariposas que obedecían al movimiento de la punta de varita que el niño tenia en su mano – Yo no tengo la mía, esta es de primo Teddy pero cuando la tenga te enseñare todos los hechizos que papa me ha enseñado en secreto.

Desde afuera Hermione frunció el ceño y señalo de forma acusatoria a su marido.

\- No es legal que un niño conjure hechizos – dijo enojada la castaña – El departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia le enviaran un citatorio.

\- Ser hijo de una heroína de guerra y un ex mortifago redimido y absurdamente rico lo hace intocable, Granger – Draco no parecía avergonzado de haber sido atrapado, pero al ver que su esposa seguía observándole con una mirada intensa rodó los ojos y respondió irritado –Bien, mañana enviare una carta, al departamento, pidiendo una disculpa por permitir qu…

\- ¿Los sobornaras, verdad? – pregunto inexpresiva, sabiendo cual seria la respuesta.

\- Por supuesto - contesto sin apartar la mirada de sus hijos.

Las mantas de la habitación de Scorpius improvisaban una desordenada cama y sentada sobre estas yacía Scorpius cuidando a la menor sobre sus piernas, curiosamente un montón de cinta rodeaba su pañal. . No era el niñero mas conveniente del mundo pero su corazón lo hacia un gran hermano.

El niño finalmente encontrando una posición cómoda para Casiopeda sobre su pecho, abrió el libro de historia de Hogwarts y busco el capítulo que hacía rato le había prometido que le leería.

\- ¡Aquí esta! – se alegro al encontrarlo – Casy, esta es la historia de como el calamar llego al lago, todo inicia cuando un pequeño Hagrid…

En el pasillo Draco, no pudiendo resistirse mas al escote de Hermione, la llevo a la habitación mas cercana alegando que debían aprovechar que aun había niñero en casa.


End file.
